Kingdom Hearts: The Nightmare before Christmas
by rikusmine
Summary: it's just like the nightmare before christmas, only with the K.H. crew and one of my O.C.'s Angel. hope you'll like it!


Kingdom Hearts: The Nightmare before Christmas.

"…" means talking.

'…' means thinking.

**Bold** means Narrator parts.

_Italic_ means singing.

'**Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told began with the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.  
If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun.**

A sign with a dead scary scarecrow points towards a very scary town, written on the sign was Halloween Town and every person was a real Halloween monster were singing their song.

"_Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange  
Come with us and you will see,  
this our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,  
trick or treat till the neighbours come and die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream,  
in this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed,  
teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs,  
fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
In this town we call home,  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now,  
everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, then,  
hiding in the trash cans,  
something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll..  
Scream, this is Halloween,  
red and black and slimy green,  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine,  
say it once, say it twice,  
take a chance and roll the dice,  
ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream,  
in our town or Halloween  
I am the clown with the tear-away face,  
here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the who when you call "Who's there?",  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night,  
filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Tender lumplings everywhere,  
life's no fun without a good scare,  
that's our job but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween  
In this town, don't we love it now,  
everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Riku might catch you in the back  
and scream like a banshee,  
make you jump out of your skin!  
This is Halloween, everybody scream,  
won't you please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Riku is king of the pumpkin patch,  
everyone hail to the pumpkin king  
Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la la la la,(Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.) wee!"_

Riku Skeleton was the king of Halloween; he was the scariest person that ever lived. He had pale skin, long silver hair, was tall with a slim but strong build body and his eyes were deep aqua colour that shone right though a person sole.

He was dress in a black jacket and trousers with very thin white lines going down them, a dirty white long sleeved shirt pecked out from his jacket, a dead bat tie hanged from his collar and black shoes covered his feet.

Riku was being pestered by all the women in Halloween Town, well all expert one, Angel.

Angel was a living doll made of different scraps of stuff, but had her very only brain and heart. She had long brown wavy hair, soft but deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin with lots and lots of stitches thanks to her body-parts falling off half the time.

She wore a hand made ragged dress all in different shades of blues, small black shoes and pair non-matching blue socks. She wasn't given much 'cus of her creator, doctor Vexen.

"Ah ha!" said a voice next to Angel, who nearly screamed when it did.

'Oh shoot! I'm in for it now!' Angel thought as she saw who it was, doctor Vexen.

Doctor Vexen was an evil scientist whose legs was dead (so he's in a wheelchair.) and could open the top of his head like lid so he can scratch his brain. (God knows why…)

He had long blonde hair, ice green eyes, pale skin and had a very sharp face.

He wore a pale white lab coat, black rubber gloves and black leather boots.

"I've been looking for you." Vexen said crossly as he gabbed Angel's writs. Angel tried to run off but Vexen held her tight.

"That's the last time you try to poison me." He added as he began to drag Angel back to his home and lab (yes she live with Vexen.).

"Look I'm sorry, but if you let me out more often I-!" Angel started but was cut off from a sharp tug on her left arm.

'I forgot! My arms can come off!'

"You're coming with me!" said Vexen crossly and started pulling Angel harder 'cus she was putting up a good fight.

"No I'm not!!" Angel shouted and undid a stitch and the whole of left arm up to her shoulder came off making Vexen fall over. Angel ran as fast as her legs could go.

"Come back here!!!!" yelled Vexen from the ground, but Angel's arm had other ideas and started hitting Vexen's head.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow!" muttered Vexen.

At the mean time Riku, who had just been saved by the mayor of the town, was now walking to the graveyard. When he reached the pet end of the graveyard he stopped at one grave with the name Pluto written over the top of the tombstone.

Riku patted the side of his leg before slowly starting to walk again as a dog's ghost floated out from the cold dead ground.

Now Pluto was not just any ghost dog, he was Riku's ghost dog and best friend (well if you called a guy that's 85% made of bones a friend…).

As Riku continued to walk Pluto followed, but what they didn't know that someone else was in the graveyard hiding away behind a tombstone.

It was Angel trying to fix the falling stuffing coming out of her left arm when she heard someone in the graveyard, she was very surprised to see Riku walking around, thankfully Riku didn't spot Angel at the time but he seemed to be a bit worried.

But as Riku stopped at an odd but very scary statue/tombstone he started to sing…

"_There are few who deny,  
At what I do I am the best,  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises  
In the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort  
Of my ghost-like charms,  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With a wave of my hand  
And a well-placed moan,  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet!  
Yet year after year,  
It's the same routine  
And I grow so weary  
Of the sound of screams  
And I Riku, the pumpkin king,  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing…  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow,  
There's something out there far from my home,  
A longing that I've never known  
I'm the master of fright , and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations.  
No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can  
With the fury of my recitations  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could…  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears…"_


End file.
